


Peace of Mind

by MimiTheGamine



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: CIA Agent August Walker is in trouble with Solomon Lane after this last one grows suspicious of his activities with the CIA. Solomon Lane has asked Agent Walker to bring him Ethan Hunt  alive, but as weeks passed without any news from Walker, Lane concludes that Walker is a traitor and goes as far as kidnapping Walker's sister in order to get what he wants from Agent Walker...





	Peace of Mind

The sun rays shined directly into her blue eyes, forcing the young woman to put on her sunglasses. She smiled, displaying her white teeth, content as the music coming out of her Bluetooth speakers pleased her. She grabbed her smartphone, and repeated the same song that had just ended, not getting enough of it. She stood up from the sunchair and entered her small house to retrieve something. She then came back outside on the patio and sat at the table, eating a plate of chicken and rice, taking off the sunglasses from her face.

The man took another picture of the young woman as her face appeared directly in the focus of his lens that he had adjusted in order to have a better view on her face. He narrowed one of his eyes and kept taking pictures of her face, while she seemed to be wondering about something... Her short pale blonde hair blown by the warm wind kept her face free from her bangs, allowing the man to capture her face over and over on his camera.

"I'd be worried too if I were you sweetheart!" He added while seizing other pictures of her. When he made sure he had taken enough pictures of the woman, he returned inside his Black SUV and headed to his motel room where he'd communicate with a man. Before calling the man that had hired him, he sent the series of pictures he had taken to a secure email address and then called the man to see what he thought of this.

"Good evening Mr. Lane, I've sent you pictures of the woman you were looking for..."

Lane listened to the man speaking on the phone while his blue eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop. He slowly brought his fingers to the screen and caressed it as if he was trying to caress the face of the young woman displayed on the pictures.

"Yes, that's her!" He nonchalantly said, his eyes still admiring the woman on the pictures. He wasn't finding her attractive or interesting, even though she was indeed a beautiful woman, Lane just wanted to get his hands on her because she would be of an use at some point. She was in a way a backup plan for him.

"Hmm!" He snorted as he zoomed in the picture.

"She's got a dimple in her chin just like him..."

The man that had taken the pictures asked Lane if he was done with his work and Lane revealed to him that he wasn't done yet. He'd need to keep an eye on the young woman, just in case Lane had the intention to execute his plan. Lane ended the conversation and saved the pictures on his smartphone in order to send them to a certain man he had lost faith in. He didn't know anymore if he could trust him, knowing well that he was now working with Erika Sloane. The last time he had heard from him was 3 months ago, and Lane was growing suspicious of his activities.

Sitting at his desk, Lane calmly typed on his keyboard via a secure email that couldn't be tracked down.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you, Mr. Walker... I'd like to remind you that you have forgotten to contact me over the past few weeks, which worries me about your activities with the CIA. I thought your mission was to push Ethan Hunt to me. So far you hadn't done any of what I asked you. Don't go thinking that I'm not aware of your surroundings. Perhaps these pictures attached to the email will eventually stir you up a bit... Isn't she lovely, so innocent and fragile... I'm pretty sure she's the only human being you do care about and that you only wish the best for her. If you don't trap Ethan Hunt, I will personally take care of your little sister Walker and you'll never see her again! You don't even want to imagine what they'd do to her Walker..."

Lane sent the email and lowered his eyes on his smartphone, knowing he'd receive a call in the few minutes to come. He didn't even have the time to turn away from his laptop that his smartphone's screen lighted up as he received a call from an Unknown ID Caller. He didn't need to know who it was, Lane was smart enough to realize that he had found Walker's fatal weakness, and she was called Michelle Walker...

When Lane accepted the call, he had to hold his smartphone away from his ear since Walker was obviously pissed with Lane.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you Lane. I swear to god, I will kill you and all of your men!!" Lane wasn't intimidated by Walker's useless threats.

"It will bring you nowhere August. We're in the same team, remember?! I've finally found your Achilles heel. I knew the more I'd keep searching about, the deeper it would affect you. You think I wouldn't find out about your sister? I'm surprised though, you never told me that you had a sister. "

Lane could hear August breathing loudly at the other end of the phone. He had finally retrieved what could hurt Walker. She wasn't just a girlfriend or a spouse, she was his younger sister. The only human being he had taken care of and had seen growing up since she was just a baby...

"If you approach her Lane, you can bet your ass that I'm not bringing you, Hunt! I will find you and take care of you personally!!! You'll regret it and mark my words about it!"

"Human Nature; My weapon of choice. From what I can see, you do feel her pain and you will do everything in your power to protect her. Bring me Hunt and I won't hurt her, simple as this! I'm far from you Walker, looking for me would be a waste of time. When I'll get my hands on your little sister, I will make sure to be the only one aware of her location, so if the thought of killing me would cross your mind, it would eventually be a fatal move for your sister... She's just 29, I'm pretty sure you would like her to live longer than this, right August?"

"I can't bring you, Hunt, right now! He's gone on a mission, he'll come back in a few days from what I heard from Sloane. I told you it would take me longer, or else they'll grow suspicious of me!"

Lane quickly interrupted Walker as he explained to him why he couldn't bring Hunt to him right away.

"Do you think I'm stupid Walker? You've been with the CIA for years now, don't you think it could already be over this Mission with Hunt? by the Way, Ethan Hunt has been spotted in Washington today, he's already back in town... Don't lie to me Walker, you're only asking for trouble. As for your sister, there's a man watching over her place, and once I'll give my man the order to kidnap her, you won't have the choice to bring Ethan Hunt with you in order to save her. So, bring me Hunt and I'll give you back your sister!"

Lane kept smirking as he had succeeded in angering Walker. He knew it wouldn't take long for the _CIA Agent_ to bring him, Ethan Hunt. Lane was about to add his last word when he realized that Walker had already ended the conversation.

"Better run Walker!" Said Lane, as he dialed the phone number of the man who was parked near the house of Walker's sister.

"Bring me the girl, please." Lane didn't need to say more to his man. His Henchman knew what was the job, and didn't need further explanation from Lane. The man replied with a simple yes over the phone before Lane ended the call. Still sitting in his chair, Lane kept his cold regard glue on the screen of his laptop.

"That will be so easy!" He shook his head, almost ready to claim his victory over Walker.


End file.
